


Старые фото

by WTF Gungrave 2017 (Yasuhiro_Nightow_Team), ZlobnayaBat



Series: 2017 || Тексты G-PG-13 [4]
Category: Gungrave (Anime)
Genre: Gen, Post-Canon, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:29:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23432440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yasuhiro_Nightow_Team/pseuds/WTF%20Gungrave%202017, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZlobnayaBat/pseuds/ZlobnayaBat
Summary: у Мики есть увлечение — собирать фотографии и вырезки из газет
Series: 2017 || Тексты G-PG-13 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1685623





	Старые фото

В новой жизни, в доме Биско и его семьи, Мике по-настоящему принадлежит немногое.  
Револьвер «Смит и Вессон» тридцать восьмого калибра, надёжно спрятанный на дне корзины с бельём, безымянная одноухая кошка со звонким бубенцом на ошейнике, который остался от прежнего хозяина, и белая с золотым тиснением коробка из-под туфель-лодочек, выбранных для неё тихой женой Биско с мягких замечанием: «У любой девушки должна быть хотя бы одна пара приличных туфель».  
Неудобные лодочки на слишком высоких каблуках пылятся в углу шкафа, а в коробке Мика хранит старые фотографии из чьих-то альбомов, редкие журнальные статьи, вырезки из газет, копии страниц из пыльных фондов городских библиотек, выписки из архивов.  
Её коллекция начинается с двух фотографий.  
Одна — из дома, доставшаяся ей в наследство. Измятое фото, аккуратно и старательно разглаженное, но всё равно сохранившее следы заломов, где отпал цветной слой, — белые чёрточки-шрамы. На нём отец Мики и Брендон.  
Другая — из личного кабинета Гарри Макдауэлла, с его стола, фото-трофей, утешительный приз в конце обернувшейся бессмыслицей мести. Там трое незнакомых, сам Гарри и Брендон — крайний слева.  
Мика по крупицам собирает прошлое, о котором знает так мало, — историю старого Синдиката, прежнего Миллениона во всём его величии и блеске; историю Брендона Хита; историю своей семьи. Она старается из разрозненных кусочков сложить цельную картинку, но та неудержимо распадается на части. Вот — острый профиль Брендона Хита, длинноволосого и угрюмого; вот — журнальная статья о благотворительном приёме в мэрии, глянцевые листки щерятся неровными краями отрыва, а среди гостей упоминается её отец «со спутницей»; вот — серия фотографий с выставки, на одной из них — Гарри Макдауэлл, пойманный в кадр перед картиной с нимфой в розовых тонах; вот — десятки лиц, имён, судеб.  
Кошка бродит среди разложенных по полу фотографий и бумаг, задумчиво трогает их лапой, принюхивается, тычется носом в заинтересовавшие.  
Иногда Мика прикрывает на фотографиях ладонью Гарри Макдауэлла — она больше не называет его Кровавым Гарри, переросла — и пытается представить жизнь, которая сложилась бы без него.  
Если удаётся, ей хочется плакать от горьковатой сладости мгновения, в котором нестерпимо жаль расстаться с тем, что уже имеешь.  
Кошка толкается лбом в её колени и вздыхает, когда Мика в ответ гладит её по голове, но выворачивается из рук, стоит задеть остаток уха; бубенчик звякает негромко и нежно, словно стеклянный колокольчик не радости, не грусти.  
И в той несбывшейся жизни, и в этой случившейся — довольно счастья.


End file.
